The Tone of Surprise
by MissChievous12
Summary: Ron shows Hermione a thing or two about her sexuality.


**The Tone of Surprise **

**Summary:** Ron shows Hermione a thing or two about her sexuality.

_Disclaimer: I do not own JK Rowling's characters in any way, shape or form. Although I enjoy getting them dirty every now and then ;-)_

3

It was no secret that Hermione Granger was a well read, well educated, and all around the perfect student. She knew all about the Great Goblin Wars and the Witch Trials. She could brew anything from concoctions to elixirs and even poisons (not that she would dare use them). She had mastered flying although she was terrified of it. And of course, all the times she had helped Harry Potter could not be forgotten. But there was one thing that Hermione Granger was interested in that she had never fully learned.

Sex.

That's what brought her to the restricted section of the library. That was what stirred something in her to pick up books she would have never had considered in the past. That and Harry and Ron. No, she did not want to have sex with both of them. It was their conversation earlier that day just before dinner that stirred the urge to learn of sex in Hermione.

They were discussing the recent events of Tabitha Brown and Seamus Finnigan being caught in a compromised position just a few hours before. They were walking around the grounds before the sun was setting.

Ron was eating an apple and took a huge bite before offering Hermione some. She cringed and denied.

"You heard about Finnigan and Brown, eh?" Ron started before finishing his apple. Harry slowed his pace ahead of them and nodded.

"Yes, Ron. I was with you when Fred and George told us the news."

"I was asking Hermione."

Hermione also nodded. The news of the two other Gryffindors had reached the girl's dorm room in a matter of minutes. After all, it was the first time that someone in their year had gotten caught doing the deed.

"I hear she was doing it greek with him."

Harry held back a chuckle, "I guess that explains where her surname comes from."

Hermione frowned as the two boys broke out in a fit of giggles. "Come on, 'mione. Even you have to admit that was funny."

Hermione shifted her eyes and looked away from the boys. She didn't want them to know that she wasn't quite sure what 'greek' meant or what it had to do with Tabitha's last name.

Harry frowned, "You do get it, don't you?"

A blush crept up Hermione's face, and she quickened her pace. She hoped she could lose the boys, but they followed closely after her.

Ron snorted, "Hermione. You do know what sex is, don't you?"

She stopped dead in her tracks. "Yes, Ronald. I know what sex is. I am not daft."

"Then you get the joke."

Hermione didn't say a word. She didn't know what to say. It was the first time that Harry and Ron actually had known more about something than her. Well, other than Quidditch. She knew that boys spoke of love making more than girls did, and she knew they were bound to talk dirtier about the subject. But she did not like being undercut.

"Well," Ron chucked his apple core over Hermione's head and into the lake. "Maybe I'll show you sometimes."

His remark earned a smack on the back of the head from Harry and a blush from Hermione. Now her curiosity only intensified.

She had barely made it through tea. Her food had lost her attention, and she caught herself staring at Ron more than one time. Her thighs squirmed and wiggled together when she caught him looking back at her.

The blush returned to her cheeks every time she thought about what he had said. Sure, they had flirted in the past, but he had never once mentioned that they might….they could….or should. She couldn't finish the thought. After all, she still wasn't entirely sure what he was supposed to be showing her.

And she didn't figure it out until she came across a book on the very last shelf in the restricted section. Its chain was barely long enough to get it out and open. Hermione had found in her time in the restricted section that the shorter the chain, the more interesting the book.

'_Sexuality: The ancient art of sex and science'_ the spine of the book had read. She opened it and began thumbing through it. The words mentioned brought a familiar tingle to Hermione's cheeks, and the pictures were something else entirely.

She found herself absorbed in the information. She turned the book sideways and studied each picture and phrase. She had surpassed blushing and her entire body was burning as her heart raced. She found herself shimming out of her robe and loosening the tie to her uniform.

Each time she came across a new picture, her mind pictured her and Ron in that position and her temperature would rise even higher. Although she couldn't find the wording that Harry and Ron had been using early, she was guessing because it was slang, the thought of Ron doing any of these things to her was too much to bare.

Her eyes slide shut and she inhaled deeply, letting out an airy sigh.

"What are you reading?" The sound of Ron's voice made her jump and she dropped the oversized book from her hand. Hermione cursed the short chain as the book hung so obvious.

"How did you know where I was?"

"Where else would Hermione Granger be on a Friday night if she is not with her two best blokes?" Ron smiled walking closer to her. He was dressed in tight fitting green sweater that was no doubt knitted by Molly Weasley herself, and a pair of light blue jeans. Hermione's breath hitched as he reached out for the book that was chained to the book case in front of her. He had to stand close, and she could smell him. It was a pleasant smell.

"Bloody hell, Mione," His voice was a whisper. She chewed on her bottom lip and refused to look up at him. She squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself for the mockery.

But it never came.

Instead, Ron's index finger hooked under her chin and he pulled her head up to look at him. She slowly slide her eyes open. There were his blue eyes staring back at her. She licked her lips nervously.

"If you wanted to know, you should have just asked." Without another word, Ron pressed his tight lips to Hermione's. Her breath hitched in her throat as neither one of them moved. The feeling was too perfect to break. Finally, with a sigh, Ron pulled back. Hermione glanced back down at the book in his hand. His eyes still hadn't left her, and she desperately wanted him to kiss her again.

And he did.

This time his lips moved against hers softly, tenderly. She returned the kiss with eagerness. It was sloppy as she had her mouth all over his, but she could tell he was enjoying it by the way he returned her kiss with just as much eagerness.

His hands were on an entirely different mission than his mouth, as they worked the knot out of her tie. Eventually it was removed, and he started in on the buttons to her shirt. One by one they came undone, and her bra was exposed to him.

In her mind, she thought about slowing down. She thought about pushing him off of her, and insisting they take their time, but wasn't that what they had been doing? Did they not already know every detail of each other's life? Hermione scoffed as Ron pulled away from her. Maybe he was having the same thoughts.

His lips were as red as his hair, which was now sticking up where Hermione's fingers had been running through them. Their panting seemed unusually loud to her, and she hoped no one else could hear them. Then she reminded herself that everyone else must have gone to bed hours ago, and they were up way past curfew.

Ron looked at her longingly, and she knew that he was giving her a chance to stop everything.

_But why in Merlin's name would she want to do that? _

She grabbed him by the neck of his sweater and pulled him in for a hot, steamy kiss. His hands grabbed the back of her thighs, and he pushed her up on the table that was against the bookcase. A few books started to fall, but their chains kept them from hitting the ground.

This time Hermione worked on removing Ron's clothes. Her hands snaked up under his sweater and white undershirt. His skin was smooth and hot to touch. As she climbed higher, so did the sweater until they had to break the kiss to remove it.

Hermione had seen Ron shirtless a billion times on the Quidditch field and during the warm summer days, but it was nothing like it was now. They joined together again and the feeling of his bare skin on her bare stomach made her want more. She allowed him to pull her shirt all the way off, and his hands snapped the clasp on the back of her bra. She felt it loosen and fall to the ground.

His hands were shaking as he reached out and kneaded her breast together. Hermione left out an exasperated sigh, and Ron looked up surprised. Her head was thrown back, and her brown curls fell devilishly. The sounds from her lips encouraged Ron to explore the feel of her breast. Hermione suddenly had the urge for him to put his mouth on them.

"I think…you should taste them…" She said slowly, and full of pleasure from what he was already doing with his hands. Ron smiled as if he needed no more encouragement to take her right breast fully in his mouth. He just let his tongue graze her nipple, and her legs slowly wrapped around his pulling him closer.

He sucked harder, earning more gasps and moans that only caused his pants to become tighter. He reached out for her fumbling hands, and pulled them to his obvious bulge. She got the idea, and began touching him through his pants. He broke away from her nipple and groaned loudly. Before he knew it Hermione was undoing the buckle of his pants, and pushing them and his boxer shorts down.

Ron stood complete bare in front of her. She had never seen a naked man so up close and personal before, and it made her thighs glisten even more. She left her butt and slowly removed her own knickers from under her skirt. Ron pulled her to the edge of the table, tilting her legs upward and positioned himself at her sopping, wet entrance. In one shove, Hermione felt him hit her wall. She moaned out loud from the pain and intense pleasure.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked quickly, clearly he was ready to pull back out at her word. But she nodded her head slowly. And he let out a big sigh of relieve. He began to move back and forward in her. Hermione concentrated on relaxing the muscles around him, and soon began to feel the full effects of his pleasure. The pressure in her built around her, like when she casted a particularly difficult spell and the magic was just begging to be released.

Just when she thought she couldn't take any more, her back arched her body up against Ron's, and she yelled his name loudly as ripples of pleasure washed over her like a giant blue wave, one right after the other until she couldn't stop shaking and her breath was rapid.

Ron, who was more turned on then he had ever been in his life, continued to pump in and out of her until he was also moaning her name. Ron collapsed against her skin, hugging her tightly against him as he body shook with hers.

It wasn't until Hermione felt the warm liquid ooze from in her that she thought to reach out for her wand. She moved the pile of their clothes around, blindly as Ron's body kept her from seeing. It had to be here some were.

Her fingers finally grasped the wood and she pulled back pointing it at her stomach. She mumbled a few words Ron had never heard, and a blue light shot at her stomach. Hermione didn't know much about the act of sex, but she sure as hell knew the safety precautions.

Ron smiled warmly down at her. He had a dazed look on his face like he had just eaten another box of love potion laced sweets.

"See," He said softly, "Real life experience is much better than just reading about it."

A small smile formed on Hermione's lips, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

Ron had finally taught her something useful that she would definitely be using time and time again.

_**A/n: A one-shot simple pwp. Leave me some love (I.E: review). I'm thinking about writing another one ;-)**_


End file.
